


Believe

by GlitteryAutumnRainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Drake LaBry RPF, Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Master/Slaves, Multi, Punishment, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryAutumnRainbow/pseuds/GlitteryAutumnRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if nobody believes you? But are you sure you're telling the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Believe 1.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/gifts).



> I'm continueing one of my drabbles. It's drabble four. ;)

**Adam's Point Of View**

"Tommy, come here sweetheart." I say as I gesture towards my lap. My other slaves are already sitting next to me. Of course they're all beautiful, but since Tommy is the smallest and most fragile one he gets to sit on my lap.  
They often call me a puppet master, because I'm able to decide what Tommy, Sauli, Brad and Drake will be doing. I don't think that name suits me. I may be the one who is in control, but I don't own puppets. I own four beautiful persons.  
We always watch the sunset together. It's so peaceful at the end of the day, especially after this hot summer day. I plant a soft kiss on Tommy's cheek. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes Master. If I behave I'll get a collar with a diamond too and I would be treated like the others, Master." I see how Tommy gives the others an angry look.

"Someone told me you hit Brad. Did you?" As Tommy looks down to the ground I immediately know it's true. "You know what the consequences are. What did Brad do?"  
This time Tommy looks up, facing me. "He grabbed my pillow last night."

"Tommy, you forgot to say Master. And besides that has nobody ever learned you that you need to share?"

"I'm sorry, Master." He answers.

"Just get inside now. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. You know what to do." Tommy immediately gets up without saying a word.

♥♥♥

"Master, can I talk to you for a couple of seconds?" Drake asks.

"Sure."

"Uhm. I meant private, Master." Drake tells me. I wonder what he wants to tell me.

"Why don't we go for a short walk?" Drake nods in agreement. "Brad. Sauli. I expect you guys to be in the house by nine. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master." They both say at the same time. I smile as Drake and I go for a walk. "What do you have to say?"

"Something bothers me, Master."

"And what might that be, Drake?"

"It's about Tommy. He isn't... Or at least he doesn't seem to be himself these days. It's like he's hiding something, Master." Drake answers honestly, one of the first things I have taught him.

"I'll talk to him about it, Drake. You may go now." I tell him and then I plant a kiss on my slave's cheek.

"Tha..." Drake suddenly gets interrupted by a loud scream. I see that Brad and Sauli are running towards us.

"What's wrong, guys?" Brad immediately shows his arm. There's blood trickling down his arm. I suddenly spot a deep wound. "What happened?"

"Tommy stabbed Brad with a knife." Sauli cries out.

"Drake, will you help Brad? I've got to punish Tommy." I tell him as I walk towards the house. "Tommy? Where are you, sweetheart?"  
As I enter the livingroom Tommy is completely curled up into a ball in a corner.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" As soon as I see that the knife is laying on the kitchen table I approach Tommy. I grab a fist full of his hair, pulling him up by it.  
He immediately starts to struggle. "Please Master. I haven't done anything, Master. I'll do anything, Master."

"Of course you will. Get on your knees, Tommy. From now on I'll call you slave until you show me that you're worth having a name. Now get on your knees!" Tommy finally obeys me, carefully sinking down onto his knees. He probably expects me to whip him.  
"I thought that it was a wise decision to buy you, but you've just proven me otherwise. Follow me, slave!" I tell him. As I walk away I hear footsteps following me. Luckily he knows how to obey. I stop when we're a couple of steps outside of my house.

"No Master. Please know..." I quickly interrupt him. I really don't want to hear him. "Know what? That you're selfish? Or that you're a worthless creature. Never mind answering that. It's just a rhetorical question. Sit down, slave." This time he immediately obeys me.  
I put a shackle around his ankle and an old leather collar around his neck. "Please Master! Don't leave me here, Master. I'm scared, Master. I haven't done anything, Master" He begs as I walk back.  
"Master. Please I..."


	2. Believe 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake gets close with Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the chapters are different Point Of Views ;)

**Drake's Point Of View**

I can't believe that Adam believes Brad and Sauli. I even think that Brad stabbed himself or that Sauli did it. And now the poor Tommy gets punishment for something he didn't do. Brad is really crazy, that's why his previous owner sold him to Adam.

"Adam, can I talk to Tommy?"

"No, Drake. Tommy is dangerous. If you go near him you will be sleeping on the floor tonight instead of sleeping in my arms." With that he leaves to go inside. Well, fuck him! Tommy really needs some support. I'd rather sleep in Adam's arms, but I would be selfish if I would choose for that instead of talking to Tommy.

As I approach Tommy he is just laying on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Hello sweetheart." That is causing him to sit right up.

"I'm sorry for what is happening." I say as I sit down next to him, putting my arms around him. He lets his body rest against mine.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Drake?"

"Because I know how crazy they are. They never tried to do anything against me, because I'm Adam's first slave. They know he'll protect me."

"Then why doesn't he do the same for me?"

"He has to get to know you first. I'm sure he'll love you as much as he loves me. Don't let Adam think you're weak. And don't let Sauli and Brad defeat you. I know it's not always easy, but I'll support you. I'll really be there for you, honey."

Tommy grabs my hands. "Thank you, Drake. I really appreciate that you help me."

I smile. I really like Tommy. I think I just found my place to sleep tonight. "I like you, Tommy." That makes him look up. He closes his eyes. That can only mean one thing. He likes me too and he wants me to kiss him. "Are you sure?"

Tommy starts to laugh adorably. "You're not supposed to talk. This should be romantic." He tells me.

I smile and then I lean in. I feel something tingling inside me as our lips touch. It's the same feeling I have when it comes to Adam. It means I'm in love with Tommy.  
His lips feel so amazing and his tongue desperately tries to enter my mouth. I didn't know Tommy could be so dominant. I don't know whether I... "That's it, Drake! You're sleeping outside too!" Adam yells.

"I was already going to do that!" I shout back. That leaves Adam speechless. And it causes Tommy to smile. If that is how I will spend the rest of my life then I'm okay with it.  
Right now I have the urge to undress Tommy so I can fuck him. Right here. Right now. But I don't think Tommy will like that. At least not now.

"Tommy, can I ask you something?" As Tommy nods I continue. "Is there something wrong? You know you can talk to me."

"Besides that Brad and Sauli try to get rid of me or at least try to get me punished? No, there's nothing wrong." 

I'm sure there is. He just doesn't want to tell me, so he quickly switches to another subject. "Drake, have you ever made love to someone?"

"Yes, why do you want to know that?"

"Am I allowed to ask with whom you had sex?"

I start to laugh. "Is this some interrogation? Cause if it is I won't answer your question."

"I swear it's not."

"If you really want to know. It's Adam. And yes I was, always have been and still am in love with him." I answer him honestly, letting him know how I feel about Adam.

His face turns a little bit sad. "But how can you love me then?"

"I love you both. And I want you to be my second boyfriend. And no, that doesn't mean that I don't love you as much as I love Adam."

"Drake?" He whispers into my ear.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... Never mind."


	3. Believe 3.0

**Tommy's Point Of View**

I'm so glad at least Drake helps me. And oh my, I so love him holding me. I wish I could stay this way forever. Too bad we're just slaves.

"Drake, can I tell you something?" I whisper, not knowing if he's still awake.

"Bobby, I love you. I'll protect you. No matter what happens." I whisper when Drake doesn't reply.

"Who are you talking to, sweetheart?" Drake suddenly asks me. Why didn't he respond when I asked him something? "You know you can tell me everything."

"Well, it's kinda complicated." It's the truth. How am I supposed to tell Adam about Bobby? I don't know if he'll be happy or that he'll hurt him.

"You said something about Bobby. Is he one of your old friends?"

"Well, he's... uhm... I would say he's one of my current friends. I need to protect him and I could use your advice. I... uhm... Well he's pregnant and he doesn't know what to do, because he's a slave."

"That Bobby must be a good friend of you. I think he should tell his master that he's pregnant. You can't hide something like that forever. If you are able to hide it until you give birth, then he'll find out when the baby is born."

"Don't you..." I suddenly get interrupted by Drake. "Tommy, why are you so interested? Is he such a good friend? Wait a minute...." I hope he isn't thinking what I think he's thinking.  
He plants a kiss on my cheek. "You can tell me. Is it true what I'm thinking?"

"Depends on what you think."

"I think you're the baby's father or you're in love with that Bobby guy. Am I right?"

I nod, not knowing what I should tell him. I don't know how he'll respond and I don't know if he can keep his mouth shut. What bothers me more is how will Adam respond. I don't like that he's got so much control over me. I mean, he can make my life a paradise, but he is also able to make my life a living hell whenever he wants to.

I suddenly hear Brad's voice. "Awwwww. Look at the lovebirds. Are you guys stupid enough to fall in love with each other?" He then pokes out his tongue. Fucking asshole. Brad has no idea what he's talking about.

Sauli sits down next to us. Who the fuck does he think he is? Our best friend? "What were you guys talking about anyway? I heard something about a Bobby. Is that your dog?" He smirks.

"Sauli! Brad! Get your asses here! Now!" It's Adam. Has he found out that I didn't stab Brad? As Brad and Sauli run towards the house, Adam approaches us. "I'm sorry, guys. Did they bother you?"

I nod. I really want Sauli and Brad to get punished, although I don't think Adam loves me that much to actually do something like that.  
"Adam, can I ask you something?" Drake suddenly says.

"Of course."

"Tommy has an old friend who's pregnant, but his friend doesn't know if he should tell his owner. What do you think he should do?"

"What is his name?" Adam asks. He seems so curious. "I think I know him."

"Bobby." Drake answers. What is he trying to do?

"And I know exactly where he is. Tommy, you're..."


	4. Believe 4.0

**Adam's Point Of View**

"...You're pregnant. You're carrying Bobby." I tell him and he immediately looks away. He's probably afraid I'll get mad on him. I pull him onto my lap and feel the baby move inside of him. It's such a great feeling, although it's not my child. And yes I'm a hundred per cent sure about it! It's because I've never had sex with Tommy. At least not yet. I'm already sorry I didn't. If I only bought him a few weeks earlier I could have been the father. I'd love to have children of my own, even if it's with one of my slaves. Don't get me wrong, but I see them as my lovers, although they don't have the exact same rights.

Tommy suddenly starts to cry. "Don't be afraid, Tommy. I won't say that you have to get rid of the baby. It's lovely that you're pregnant. It's another thing if you don't want it yourself." I tell him, before softly kissing his lips. Why haven't I done this before? Why didn't I see he needed me?

"Tommy, Adam is right. I know Adam doesn't think Brad and Sauli are evil, but I'll protect you. You deserve to be happy." Drake tells Tommy. I really don't know what to believe. I don't have evidence that Sauli and Brad are insane, although there are a lot of strange things happening since I bought Brad. I think I should keep an eye on him, making sure he won't hurt Tommy. The poor thing is probably scared to death.

"Adam, I think it's best if you go inside. Let me take care of Tommy." Drake insists. I nod, but I actually want to be the one who takes care of Tommy.  
I think I want him to fall in love with me and maybe he'll officially become my husband one day. But only if Drake can be my second husband.  
If I only could choose one I would go for Drake. He's my first slave and I'll never forget our special bond. It started when I first laid my eyes on him when I was on the 'slavemarket'. He was and still is the most beautiful slave.  
Although I must admit the others aren't ugly either.

"Adam." Drake tells me. I think I was kind of daydreaming. "Drake, I'm staying whether you want me or not. Never forget that I'll always be your master."  
Drake immediately looks at me and I can tell he knows I'm right. Drake strokes Tommy's forehead. "We'll both be taking care of you, honey."  
We really need to let Tommy know he's loved.

Drake and Brad approach us again. "I thought I told you guys to go inside." I immediately tell them. "Now go or I'll have to punish you!"  
They run away as fast as they can. They're probably scared of me somehow.

"Let's get you inside. I don't want you to get cold." As I bring Tommy to the house I look back. Jealousy is written all over Drake's face. He might be jealous, but I'm a bit jealous too.  
He'll probably be the one Tommy will share his most intimate moments with and that's just because I ruined it at the start.  
Why the fuck did I doubt him? I'm so sorry about that! I could have had him in.... Wait, I'm his master. I can have him next to me in bed.

"You don't mind to sleep next to me, do you?" I ask him, just to be sure.

"Actually I already promised Drake I would sleep next to him, Master." He answers. I don't like the answer, but I love that he calls me Master. He obeys me so perfectly.

"Don't you say that. If I want you to sleep next to me you will!" I tell him. He really needs to learn that when I want something I'll get it.

"Alright." He whispers. There's a blush on his face. I don't mind it. The next time he'll know that he isn't allowed to say no.

I lay Tommy down onto our bed, tucking him in. "Drake, you know you can sleep on your matrass." Drake does what he is told. I can't believe it. I've got Tommy for myself, but then Drake suddenly throws a thing to my head.

"DRAKE!! I know you don't like it, but that doesn't allow you to act like this! I don't want to hear or see you! Go to sleep now!" I had wonderful plans for tonight, but he's ruining it.  
I thought I could stay awake to watch Tommy being so beautiful and completely naked. But I quickly doze off to sleep.

......  
..........

As I wake up I'm all alone. Where the fuck did he go?! I look around and spot Tommy with Drake. He's kissing him. For a second I'm stunned by the view. Two hot guys making out. Oh my, they're so pretty!

"I'll kill you!"


	5. Believe 5.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin is older in real life, but he'll be 20 in this story. I'm so addicted to him and that's all Tommy's fault. If he just didn't have a tattoo of depeche mode I would have never discovered it :P  
> Guess that proves I love blondes :D <3
> 
> I know it's a very short chapter, but there might be an update later this evening, considering it's new year's eve :D

**Brad's Point Of View**

"Why the heck doesn't Adam want us? I mean, come on, we're so fucking hot. You can't be able to resist us and still he does. If that fucking Tommy..." Sauli interrupts me. "Baby, he'll change his mind. But 'till then I'll make you happy."  
Sauli pushes his lips on mine. I absolutely love the feeling.

"We'll need to come up with some sort of plan to get rid of Tommy." I tell Sauli. I'm sure we have to do something about him. Perhaps he should get punished a few times so Adam will like us more.

"Baby, you don't need to worry about anything. Today I heard that Adam has bought another slave. His name is Martin Gore, which of course got me curious. I took a look in Adam's office and found his file. The guy means trouble."

I can't quite understand why it's a good thing that Martin will be living with us. Suddenly a figure walks into our room. What the fuck? "Did I hear trouble?" He asks. Oh my. I so hope this isn't that Martin-guy we've been talking about.

"Hahaha. You're wrong there, kid. Get the fuck out of our room." Sauli tells him. I didn't know that Sauli had the guts to do that. He's also just a small boy like me. "Who the fuck are you anyway."

"I'm nobody and you don't threaten me." He tells us, grabbing Sauli's throat. Why isn't Adam here? He needs to do something. And if it isn't soon they're probably going to kill each other.  
Can I just do nothing while my lover is going to get himself killed? When I come to the conclusion that I can't exactly watch I push the guy onto the floor and jump right on top of him. "Grab his legs." I tell Sauli and he does.

I move my head towards the guy's ear so I can whisper something to him. "I think we've found something to entertain us." I whisper and then I lick at his earlobe. I don't even know if he's gay, but I don't fucking care. He had no right to hurt or threaten my boyfriend in any way.

"Damn! Let me go, gaylord!" He shouts. I guess he isn't gay himself, which makes it even more fun.

"Have you ever heard of bondage? I think it'll look great on you. Sauli, what do you think?"

Sauli doesn't answer, but instead he pulls the guy's boxer down. Out of the blue Sauli shoves his own dick deep inside of the bastard. Isn't that rape? Well, who the fuck cares?

"Come on, Sauli. I want some pleasure too. You can't expect me to just watch..."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... <3


End file.
